The Cure of Poison
by Scarletpan
Summary: Harley takes a walk after being brushed off by her beloved Mista J, finding herself on Ivy's door step. Harley and Ivy find themselves closer than ever before.


Its amazing how often Harley spent nights walking down the same streets of Gotham, not realizing that she had always found her self outside of Ivy's green house at the moments when she felt the loneliest. Being the Joker's girl, it was not often that Harley found herself alone, but tonight she found Joker bent on yet another plan at taking down the dark night of Gotham; Batman. So focused on his plan, he didn't even notice her small plea for some attention. After being shot down multiple times by her beloved "Mista J" she decided it was a night for a walk to cool off her ever intensifying anger.

So yet again she found herself walking down the same dark streets up to Ivy's door. The smell of flowers, warmth of the green house, and the comforting feeling of being in a place of care made it easy for Harley to knock. She fought the thoughts of a strange excitement of hearing Ivy's voice as she sang through the plants up to the door. Often Harley felt a small heat in the spot between her chest and her stomach. She was never quite sure of how to think of such a feeling she often shook it off as a side effect of the plants in Ivy's green house.

As Ivy opened the door of the green house the warmth flew into Harley like a warm heater. It barley helped that Ivy was wearing her silky robe that clung to her body so slightly that Harley couldn't help but notice it's appeal.

Ivy's face went from calm to concern instantly when she saw Harley's disgruntled face.

"What happened? What did he do? So help me if he laid a hand on you..." Ivy said in a quick and hard tone.

"Naw, Naw. Mista J didn't do notin. I just needed a night out is all." Harley said while holding back a small bit of anger still left in her.

"Ok, if you say so sweetheart. But you know if he ever does anything to you I'll shoot so much poison in his veins his hair won't be the only thing green on him." said Ivy

"Aww he's not all bad Pam. Mista J's just a little prweocupide is all. He treats me all right." Harley said trying hard to get Ivy off the subject.

"Ok, but I'll still kill him if anything happens to you." said Ivy.

Ivy guided Harley farther into the green house, gently touching the tips of Harley's fingers with a want of holding hands. Harley had always loved Ivy's gentle touches and felt a sudden chill when Ivy did so. Often Harley wondered why such feelings would occur. She knew her and Ivy were close, but sometimes she felt herself watching Ivy's body as she walked through the green house. Harley always knew herself to be an open minded girl and so it never bothered her, but she's the Joker's girl. He has always been her number one guy. So why did she have these feelings for her best friend. The thoughts jumbled in her head so quickly. Ivy's always been there for her, but how could she feel such devotion to Joker and yet feel such great attraction to Ivy.

Ivy saw right through Harley's quick smile and somehow felt that Harley's face before that was so concerned and focused. Wishing she could hear her thoughts and feel her emotion made Ivy want to be even closer to Harley than ever before.

Ivy guided Harley over to the forest green bed of leaves that sat in the middle of the living room of the green house. They sat at the edge and had a second of silence.

Harley nervously stated. "So, I saw the cutest pair of red heels in a window while I was on my way over here."

Ivy was very good at seeing through Harley's actions.

"Why are you so nervous?" Ivy said in a very calm and sweet voice.

Harley's face showed a sudden shock as to how Ivy knew. Was she that obvious? What does she say from here? The silence went on a little further.

"What are you thinking?" whispered Ivy

"I...I...um" sputtered Harley

"Don't worry. You can tell me anything. You know that" said Ivy

"I know. I just...I jus got lost in thought is all" said Harley

"About what?" said Ivy

"Notin, just...you're a great friend you know that?" said Harley

Ivy smiled as she looked into Harley's eyes.

Ivy was uncertain of her next move. But thinking so quickly she had no time to stop what she had already wanted so badly to put into motion. She got up and went over to her pond only a few feet away and took the cloth that was draped over the side of the concrete edge. Then she walked back over to Harley and slowly started to wash the make up off of her face.

Harley was uncertain as to what to say or do. She was in such a calm state that she just stayed there without moving, taking in the sweet touches of Ivy's hands as they glided over her face.

Ivy whipped clean the last bit of makeup off of Harley's beautiful face. Then slowly pulled off the head piece covering up her cute pig tails, Finally seeing the true beauty of Harley. Harley finally moved for an instant to let her hair down. In that instant Ivy crawled around the back of her and started playing with her beautiful, soft, blond hair. Moving her fingers down to the roots and lightly massaging her head put Harley into a deep trance of comfort.

Ivy took her fingers and lightly pulled Harley's hair behind her neck, noticing how her head slowly tilted to the other side, showing her bare neck. Ivy slowly moved down closer to Harley and kissed her neck.

Harley's heart was pounding hard and was going faster, and she couldn't control her sudden change of breath. She felt so comfortable, and didn't know why. She wanted to be ravished by Ivy, but wasn't sure why it was happening.

As Ivy kissed and sucked Harley's neck, she began to want so much more. She started licking her earlobe, and started draping her arm around her body. Lifting her head to get another look at that beautiful face, Ivy started back to her neck again, but Harley's hand came up and touched Ivy's chin changing her direction from her neck to her lips. As their lips touched they both felt the need to pull each other closer. As Ivy put her arm at the small of Harley's back, she came closer, pressing their bodies together. Their breathing got deeper, the heat between them got stronger, and all they could think was how much this was meant to be.

Ivy slowly started unzipping Harley's costume and pulled the costume from her shoulders. As the costume slowly started falling downward revealing her voluptuous breasts Ivy couldn't hold her self back. She pushed Harley down on the bed and kissed her way down from her neck to her breast. Taking her tongue and tracing the nipple of her right breast as it started getting harder from the in tenseness of it all. Showing so much passion to her breasts, Harley's breathing intensified and moved her body with every breath. This only made Ivy more certain she was doing quite well.

Harley needed more...so much more. She pulled Ivy's robe off to reveal that she had been wearing nothing underneath it. As the robe hit the floor Harley had pulled Ivy's naked body on to her. The softness of her skin and the warmth of their bodies together was the best feeling that either of them had felt in a long time. Ivy went back to pleasing Harley's body once again. Kissing her breasts and working her way down, Ivy managed to quickly remove the rest of the costume that was hiding the beautiful body. Ivy kissed between Harley's breasts and worked her way down. As she went farther down her body, Harley's breathing got faster. Ivy had wanted this for so long, she didn't hesitate when kissing her way between Harley's legs. Harley spread her thighs willingly, revealing that she had already been ready for this by showing Ivy the wetness between her legs. Ivy gently kissed, and slowly started to lick. Ivy put her tongue deep into Harley over and over. Harley's breaths got deep and fast, and as they sped up, so did Ivy. The gentle, deep licks to Harley got fast and hard...until she couldn't take any more, and she came for Ivy.

When Ivy went back up to kiss Harley, she slid her leg between her thighs and pressed their bodies closer. Their breasts fit together perfectly. The warmth took over and all they wanted was each other.

As they kissed, Ivy's body thrust up and down across Harley's body. Holding her leg between Harley's thighs they started out slow. There bodies were in uni sen moving together, the rocking motions of there love got faster as their deep breaths became more rapid.

Faster,...Faster,...Faster their bodies moved together.

Breathing got deeper, louder, and Ivy stretched her upper body back, as Harley's hands held Ivy's hips and slid up to her breasts.

They got louder and louder, until finally Ivy moaned and Harley let out sigh.

There bodies still in slow motion, Ivy relaxed, and laid her head down on Harley's breasts.

As Harley lightly played with Ivy's red hair, she realized at that moment, Ivy needed her more than she needed Ivy. The night had been their release of all the lonely thoughts. They knew from that day on, they were never going to feel that loneliness again.


End file.
